


Unexpected

by Kirthal



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Rewrite, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirthal/pseuds/Kirthal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if someone who knew how to handle themselves were to join the fellowship on their treacherous quest? Will the course of fate be followed or will things change? Follow the journey of Fiona Cross, the daughter of Operation Outcome agent Aaron Cross, in Middle Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Change of Scenery

**Author's Note:**

> This is actual a rewrite of a person falls into Middle Earth story that I had worked on a few years ago. After seeing the Bourne Legacy, I thought it would be interesting if Aaron ended up having a daughter and that led to the thought that such a character might actually be interesting to see interact with the Fellowship. And thus, this rewrite was born. Clearly anything that is recognized is not my property.

The forest was quiet, seemingly everything asleep. The moon was high in the sky, the light streaming through the canopy overhead and illuminating the forest floor. It should have been a calming scene. Unfortunately though, I wasn't able to enjoy it. Dad had me out on a training exercise.

Kneeling down, I pulled out my compass and map. Placing the marker between my teeth, I glanced around for a moment before turning my attention back to the map. Judging by where I was and where the way-point that Dad had left for me, I had another three miles to go. Smiling, I marked where I was and how long it had taken me to get there. Placing everything back into my jacket and adjusting the weight of my pack, I pushed myself back to my feet and began to move along. The moon was the only thing guiding me. I was under a lot of pressure to get this done under the time limit.

I wanted to impress Dad and get this done right. I was competitive, something else that I had inherited from him.

A cracking of a stick behind me gave me pause. I tensed and waited to see if it repeated. It was quite possible that it was just an animal. I couldn't really risk it though, Dad still had people after him and he always cautioned me to be fully aware. The sound reached my ears again and it had me taking off in a run.  
The air was cool against my face as I rushed through the trees. My decision to run proved to be the right one as the sound turned into that of about four people chasing after me. I gave a moment to allow my father to pass through my mind, hoping that he was alright. We hadn't been hit like this in awhile. A shot rang out in the air.

Things had escalated quickly if they were already firing at me. Looks like they were skipping over the whole capture and bring in alive mission. I needed to try and throw them off my trail so I could figure out how I was going to handle them. I wanted to avoid the confrontation if at all possible.

That plan went out the window though as I came skidding to a stop. In front of me was a ledge. Mentally cursing, I gazed over the edge. It was a good way down, enough that the fall was going to end up hurting, water or not. The footsteps were closing in on me. I had no choice, I had to jump. Taking a deep breath, I launched myself over the edge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Groaning, I opened my eyes. Every inch of my body ached.

"Well at least I survived that." I brought my hands up and rubbed my eyes, trying to make my body work for me.

"She is awake!" I frowned, not recognizing the voice. Immediately I tensed, trying to work out who was around me and how I could get out of the situation. My knife was not accessible at the moment and my rifle was packed away. Though that would not have been helpful since it seemed that we were in close corridors. I was still outside, but the area looked extremely different from where I had been last night. I felt unease and pulled myself into a crouch position.

"Where the hell am I?" If they wanted me dead, I would already be so. I could be used as bait to lure in my father. That thought did not sit well with me.

A group of men slowly appeared. The first to emerge from beyond the brush was an older man. His face showed years of travel, the skin weathered and worn. He was definitely not someone that any agency would still have in the field. His eyes were heavy with knowledge and a sense of duty, something that I had seen before in more men than I cared to count. He was garbed in grey, with a pointed hat sitting atop of his head. In his hand was a rather gnarled looking wooden staff. My eyes moved over to the next three men

One was clothed in green and seemed quite fair. He had long blond hair, pulled back away from his face and shoulders. He carried a bow and a quiver full of arrows. He walked as if he was on air and carried a grace that even made me a bit jealous. He looked like he could have been young, older than me though, but something about his eyes told me differently.

The other two men looked quite regular, well at least in physical appearance. Both carried swords around their waists. One had sandy blonde hair that was slightly shaggy and reached his ears while the other had dark hair, a color that bordered on black. Each had a regal air about them, something that I had felt around many politicians. The shorter of the two, the one with the sandy blonde hair had a neatly trimmed beard while the other had scruff that looked similar to my fathers when he had been out in the woods for awhile. He wore what looked to be a tunic that was close to maroon in color and carried a large shield on his back. His eyes were troubled and his mind clouded. The other man was dressed down in much simpler black clothing. He was a giant though, standing a good seven foot if I was any judge of height. His eyes told me that he carried an unwanted weight. But, there also lay a certain knowledge, understanding, and forlornness to him. Having met some of the other left overs from the project my father had been a part of, I had learn to read these thing well.

Then, there were five other, smaller men. The tallest was the oldest looking. He was a very gruff looking man, with a long beard and a head covered by a helmet that looked more than battle worn. He carried an axe with him and several more were strapped to various places around his body. His hair was a brownish read color. He was a warrior, that much was obvious by the feeling of the air that surrounded him. He had seen his fair share of battles.

At first glance, I thought that the other four men had been children. Upon further inspection though, I realized that they were not. Two had sandy blonde hair, one of them a bit chubbier than the other. The third happened to be the smallest and had darker blond hair. The fourth stood out from the group. He had dark brown hair with startling blue eyes. Each looed uneasy and unsure of what the situation would bring. It seemed they didn't have much experience out of what I was guessing was a nice, safe guarded community. I studied the nine men in front of me, as my brain began to click. I didn't want to acknowledge what I was seeing. I was either dead or under some sort of hallucinogen. I remained in a position that would allow me to either attack or run if need be. They all watched me cautiously, trying to figure out what to do with me.

"Who are you?" I looked back to the old man, knowing who he was. I may have been the daughter of a man who had been genetically altered by the government for a soldier program who had been on the run most of her life but I enjoyed reading. And I was a nerd at heart. As I studied the men more, I realized that each of them looked like the actors that had portrayed them in the movies. I straightened out slowly, my body protesting. Several things cracked and popped, causing me to sharply intake some air. My ribs were definitely bruised, there was no doubting that. I was lucky that nothing had broken.

"Fiona Cross." I stuck out my hand for a shake. Not one of them took it. I retracted my hand and started at the group. I needed confirmation that they were the people that I thought they were. "And you all are?" The old man turned to the other three.

"Go back to camp. I shall be there shortly." They looked at him, hesitating. They clearly did not want to leave but listened to him and turned on their heels. I rubbed a hand over my eyes, willing myself to try and understand everything that was going on. Dad prepared me but there was no way that he could have ever even begun to prepare me for something like that. I wasn't completely convinced that I wasn't drugged.

"You are Gandalf the Grey and I am in Middle Earth aren't I?" He was observing me carefully, as I had just been doing with the company.

"How did you come to be here?" Right, that whole language thing. That was going to drive me up a wall quickly.

"I don't know. I was out in the woods, taking part in a training exercise set up by my father. I only have another few miles to go before reaching the way point. It was a pretty simple excursion this time. But…" I closed my eyes for a moment, thinking back onto when things went wrong. "Someone had picked up on my trail, well more like a small group of people. I couldn't risk getting caught, being used a bait to lure my father in." I shook my head.

"I took off. They chased me through the forest before I came to the ledge of a cliff. There was a river below. It was either take the leap or get caught so I jumped. That was the last thing that I remember before waking up." He nodded slowly, a small smile creeping across his face.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to show up." I looked at him quizzically, feeling an eyebrow raise. I knew that I would never get a straight answer out of the man, that was not how he worked. He chuckled at my expression.

"You knew about this?"

"Well, I had a certain knowledge. I had been told that you were coming though I knew not when you would arrive. Nor do I fully know your purpose here." I nodded, surprised I had gotten as much out of him as I did. Though I knew that he wasn't telling me everything that he knew. "Come now, we must get back to the fellowship and continue onward." He turned round swiftly, leaving me staring at his fading figure. If I thought my life was interesting and adventurous before, this was going to have nothing on it. Shaking my head with a sigh, I brushed myself off and followed after him. My knife was accessible, which made me feel a bit more comfortable. I had my rifle but I didn't know how to use a sword. I decent with a bow and arrow. I would need to learn to defend myself in a manner that was more appropriate to this world.


	2. Meet and Greet

I emerged into the clearing where they had a camp set up. A fire was cackling and there was some meat roasting over the flames. It smelt good and I realized that I hadn’t eaten since the lunch that Dad and I had had. The hobbits were huddled together, looking like they were in a deep discussion. It probably had to do with me. They were an inquisitive bunch, even if they were cautious. Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli all looked up at me from their seated positions as I trailed Gandalf. I ignored the looks, and moved to the only free spot that was left open; next to Boromir. I forced my eyes to not linger on the familiar face of Sean Bean. I wanted to slap myself. He was not Sean Bean here, he was Boromir, Captain of Gondor, eldest son of the Stewart. He was the one that was going to die soon, or at least compared to the rest of the fellowship. I had a soft spot for not only the actor but the character. He had always been one of my favorites throughout the series. I removed my pack from my back and quickly took off the jacket. It was warm enough that I didn’t need it. The two men, dwarf, and the elf looked at me, curiosity written on their faces. I gave them all a soft smile as I rolled up my jacket and carefully packed it away, making sure the rifle was more accessible than it previously had been.

“Fiona will be joining our fellowship.” All heads snapped to Gandalf.

“But she is a woman! She can’t defend herself.” I rolled my eyes. I may have thought that the man was good looking but the mouth was going to make me kick his ass. I remained as calm as I could appear while Boromir had gotten to his feet.

“Hey, I may be a woman but I have spent my whole life on the run. I learned from the best. Sure, I don’t know how to use a sword but I am decent with a bow and I can guarantee that I can beat everyone here in hand to hand. I can defend myself well enough to survive.” I hardened my gaze into a glare. I didn’t take well to the insults to my father, even if they were accidentally and unintentional. Everyone else in the camp seemed to sense the tension. He looked slightly surprised but doubtful to my admission. “My father taught me all that he knew and we have lived our entire lives avoiding those who would wish us dead. From the time I was old enough to walk, I learned to defend myself and stay alive. He taught me how to access my abilities, those he had been granted through…” I paused. I didn’t know if I was speaking and if anyone was around listening. I couldn’t actually be in Middle Earth. He backed off a bit My anger was beginning to flare, it happened to be one of my few flaws. Dad had worked hard on helping me keep it under wraps. Aragorn cleared his throat.

“He meant no offense milady. We did not know of your abilities…” I turned to look at him.

“Please, it is just Fiona. I will not be able to stand traveling with you if all I hear is milady. It is just Fiona or Cross.” I turned back to Boromir. “If you do not believe me, I will be more than willing to prove it to you.” Boromir looked at Gandalf who simply nodded. I stood up and rolled my shoulders. I was certainly sore from the fall that I had taken but I had been in worse positions before. I kept the blade on me, in case I needed to grab for it. We moved a few paces off, getting away from the camp.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” I simply raised an eyebrow in question and challenge. I was not going to back out. I knew and trust my talents. I knew that he didn’t want to do this, as I was a woman. They were going to need to learn though that I could defend myself. I was a quick learner so I was hoping that after this, they would be willing to teach me how to use a sword. For now though, I had to focus on the man in front of me.

I knew that he was going to be strong but I could tell right away that he was pulling some of the power in his movements. I easily ducked the first attack, moving around him. I was looking for a weakness. There was nothing that said that I couldn’t draw this out and have some fun with it. I tapped aside a blow coming for me and threw one into his ribs. It was hard enough to shock him into doing something but not hard enough to actually cause any injury.

That was the moment that he realized I was serious and could hold my own. He pulled less of his power from his swings. Everyone was watching as I practically danced around him, a single one of his blows not landing. He was telegraphing his moves well enough that I was only half paying attention to what he was doing. 

When I felt my footing reach a small drop, he had a grin on his face and I knew that I had to end it. Turning my focus back to the man, I shoved aside a blow, ducked underneath it, and struck a blow to his chest. Before he had time to react to that, I had his arm around his back and my knife at his throat.

“Alright.” I wasn’t pressing the knife hard enough to indicate any sort of threat. I let him go and he rubbed his neck to make sure that I had not nicked him. “You can handle yourself in a fist fight, that is certain.” He went to rub his chest and I gave a small wince.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to strike quite that hard. Still kind of learning how to fully control that aspect.”

“I wasn’t aware a woman could hit that hard.”

“Get that from my father.” I turned around to face the others. “Now, that we have gotten hat out of the way, where is dinner? I am starved.” I had inherited not only the skills and abilities of my father but the metabolism that came with it. I burned through food fast and not a lot of it remained on my body. The hobbits and Gimli let out a hearty chuckle.

“I like this lass already.” Moving back over towards the fire, I took up the spot by my pack once more. I shot a small grin in Gimli’s direction.

“We will have to train you with a sword.”

“That is what I was hoping for. Only so much a knife can do, especially in close corridors with those who have swords.” I remained quite about the rifle in my bag. That was not going to get used unless it was absolutely needed. I had a limited supply of bullets. There was a chance that I would be able to make some crude ones but those opportunities were going to be far and few between. I needed to conserve them until it was absolutely necessary to use them.

The food was dished out and Aragorn handed me a bowl. I took it, nodding in thanks before immediately digging into it. It was a simple meal of meat and potatoes but it worked on filling my stomach and it was something that would provide the energy that I would need to keep up with the company.

As I ate, I found myself staring into the fire. My father passed through my mind and I wondered where he was and what he was doing. We were all the other had in the world. Growing up, I couldn’t begin to count the time that we had spent out, away from civilization. Many a nights we spent around a fire, just listening to the world around us. It was just easier that way, to remain away from everyone and everything. We could make it on our own and we did. I switched my gaze from the bowl to the fire occasionally, quietly eating.

“So Fiona…” Legolas paused, letting the foreign sounding name roll off his tongue. “Where are you from?” They were not familiar with my dress clearly. I looked up, eyes shooting to Gandalf. I was unsure how much I was allowed to give away or say. He had an amused twinkle in his eyes. He gave me a barely noticeable nod.

“From a land far away. You most likely do not know it.” I had everyone’s attention by now. I was use to scrutiny but this was getting ridiculous.

“You can try. We might know of it.”

“Well, technically I am from America. No place in particular. My father and I move around a lot, never staying in one place long enough to really establish ourselves or call it home.” They shook their heads. I fought the urge to roll my eyes as I had told them that they would not know it. Casting a quick glance to the surrounding area, I tried to figure out how far the group was from Rivendell. There were certain things that I knew I needed to ready myself for both mentally and physically. I did not recognize the area so I had no way of determining the time in my head.

Shrugging the thought off, I handed the bowl back to Aragorn who seemed to be patiently waiting for it with an outstretched hand. I gave a moments pause as he reminded me of my father for the briefest second. Gimli was studying me carefully and I prepared myself for the questions that were coming.

“How many winters have you seen lass?”

“Twenty, luckily at that.” I had had my fair share of near death experiences. It was almost impossible not to with a father like Aaron Cross. It just came with the territory. I never blamed him though. It was not something that he was able to control. He did his best to protect and provide and he loved me with everything he was. I couldn’t have asked for anyone better to look over me and prepare me for the world. Unconsciously, I ran a hand over a scar on the side of my neck. Legolas must have caught it with his sharp sight.

“That looks to be from more than just an accident.” I stopped rubbing it, realizing what I was doing.

“I was not a day over eight years old. We were on the run in a populated city. We ended up getting separated and I was grabbed by a group of men that were chasing my father. I did what damage I could but there isn’t much even I could do as a small girl against five grown men. They used me to lure my father in. so that they could kill him…” I wasn’t sure how I could explain things, while being mindful that there was a good chance that none of this was real. “He was a part of something that a powerful group of people wanted to hide from the general population. I wasn’t even supposed to exist by their standards. I am sure that if my father hadn’t shown up, they would have killed me within two days.” The memories flashed before my eyes and I forced myself to continue the story.  
“He showed up like they thought that he would but not like they expected. He got through the guards and security without them knowing. It wasn’t until he had broken through the door that they knew. As he entered the room, they held a knife to my neck. Before anything could happen that would have caused serious harm, they were dead. Luckily, it wasn’t a deep cut that they had left and I was left with a nice little scar as a reminder of the incident. It was the only time that anyone had managed to get their hands on me.”

“What man would do such a thing to a young girl? If you have a problem with another man, you take it up with him…” Each of the men seemed horrified. Shaking my head, a small smirk played across my face.

“It is a completely different world boys, where I am from. For many people, more than I think most would like to admit, there are no rules of conduct, no one is off limits. Honor means very little to nothing when it comes to protecting oneself and those in power.” Sure my father had done certain things that I think he wasn’t particularly proud of for the program but he was much better than everyone else that I had managed to meet from the program or any other solider that I had met for that matter.

“You do come from a very strange land Cross.” I nodded, thinking that they barely knew the half of things. That seemed to be the signal for the end of the night. Everyone began to spread out and go to their separate rolls. A blanket, roll, and a small sack that could be used for a pillow appeared for me. I had slept on ground many times before and it wasn’t something that bothered me anymore. The thought was appreciated though and it would make it slightly more pleasant than just crashing.

I looked over towards Aragorn who was partially watching me and partially staring off into space. He reminded me of my father and he was already acting like one. At least I had one person who seemed to be willing to look over me whether I wanted it or not. I was going to need it, despite my knowledge and my abilities though. I was smart enough to admit that. I was only twenty after all and didn’t know everything in this world. I spread the roll out and placed my pack off to the side. Resting myself on my back, I stared up at the sky and settled in, hoping to get some sort of sleep.


End file.
